My Pink Haired Best Friend Naruto fanfic
by CherryTsumeChan
Summary: Sakura lives in Konoha. Ino lives in Suna. They were best friends. Sakura unfriended Ino from the horrible things Ino has called her the past few months. Sakura meets Sasuke. Sasuke meets Sakura. Tags: Friendship Love. SakuraHaruno. SasukeUchiha. Sasusaku. Madara U. as- Tobi U. Sasori as- Sasori H. Hidan as- Hidan H. Deidara as- Deidara H. Pein as- Pein H. Konan as- Konan H. ECT!


***~Some notes~* My original style of course, Pein and Konan are Sakura's parents, and the three akatsuki boys *Sasori Deidara Hidan* are her brothers. Tobi Sasuke's cousin name isn't Madara in this. its just , Jugo, and Sai are Sakura's cousins. **

**Normal P.o.v... **

Sakura Haruno is twelve years old and lives in Konoha. While her online friend Ino Yamanaka lives in Suna. Right now their chatting on Unite+ hang out ***~Google+ hang out~* **

**Sakura-chan12 : Ino, will you ever stop doing your nails?**

**Ino-chan12: Uh yeah no. Will you EVER stop being annoying?**

**Sakura-chan12: Shut up Ino! I'm not annoying! **

**Ino-chan12: Uh huh keep thinkin' that. At least I have boys going after me. and I don't have a huge forehead. **

**Sakura-chan12: ...You said you'd never bring that up! Your such a jerk! I don't know WHY boys go after you! I hate you. **

**Ino-chan12:Sure you do. Stop joking around.**

**Sakura-chan12: I'M NOT JOKING !**

**Ino-chan12:Yeah you are.**

**Cherry'chan-awesomeness: No I am not.**

**Ino-chan12: Seriously? Cherry'chan-awesomeness?! You changed your username! I thought we were best friends!**

**Cherry'chan-awesomeness: That's what I thought pig. **

**Ino-hottie13: Whatever forehead. I changed my username how does that feel?!**

**Cherry'chan-awesomeness: Your username sucks. 'Ino-hotte13'? What kind of shitty username is that! Your so full of yourself! THAT'S WHY I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND ANYMORE!**

_**Ino-hotte13 has been unfriended. **_

_**Ino-hottie13 has been added to the block list.**_

Ino was surprised... she had just been unfriended by her best friend... she sighed tears filling her eyes "Ino-chan! Time for dinner!" Her mother shouted she quickly wiped her tears and got off her bed walking out her door.

She walked downstairs as she sat at the table. Picking at her food her mother saw this "Ino... why aren't you eating? Curry is your favorite.." her mother asked "H-huh? Oh uh nothing." Ino said shaking her head "Obviously its not." Her father spoke up staring into the depths of her soul "Okay okay! One of my friends on unite+ unfriended me." Ino said thinking of Sakura

"Aw which one honey?" Her mother asked taking her hand squeezing it a bit "Sakura.." She looked down sadly "S-sakura?! But she was your best friend!" Her mother gasped ...

_At Sakura's house _

"Ugh! Ino is such a bitch!" Sakura screamed throwing her Pikachu plushie, Hidan her brother knocked on her door "Come in..." Sakura whispered as he came in "And why is Ino such a bitch?" Hidan asked "Because! She's so full of herself! she called me forehead! and said 'at least I have boys running after me' That is just mean!" Sakura whined getting up and picking up her pikachu plushie

"Hm... well... did you unfriend her?" Hidan asked walking in and closing the door "Hai..." Sakura nodded "Oh... well sorry to hear that hime." Hidan said walking over to his little sister and ruffling her hair, making her giggle

"Stop it Hida-nii!" She pushed his hand away, Hidan smirked and picked up sakura by her waist throwing her over his shoulder. He walked out of the door "Ah Dei-nii! Saso-nii! Helllllp!" Sakura screamed Deidara coming up the stairs with a soda in his hand glanced at his triplet then at Sakura, then his triplet, then at Sakura.

"Eh, no thanks." Deidara said taking a sip of his soda and walking off, before walking off all the way he looked back running a hand through his short blond hair, and rolling his eyes ***~yeah Deidara has short hair that goes to his mid neck in this~* **

Sasori walked out of his room with a book in hand that said on the cover 'Konoha's Most Wanted.' It was a mystery crime book, he glanced up from his book looking at his triplet "Hidan, what are you doing?" Sasori asked walking over to him, putting his book in his pocket and taking Sakura putting her on the ground "She's twelve, she's the youngest. Don't do that." Sasori said laying a hand on Sakura's head

"Heh, whatever bitch." Hidan gave Sasori the 'finger' and walked away ***~if your thinking Hidan was going to rape Sakura then no your wrong. he was going to put her somewhere high she couldn't get down from. And plus! Why would you think such perverted thoughts T^T~* **

"Thank you Saso-nii!" Sakura smiled up at him, Sasori smiled and nodded "Hey do you know where Deidara is?" He asked "Yeah, he went into his room a few seconds ago." She said pointing towards the hall wall that lead to Deidara's room

"So when he came up stairs, he did not see you on Hidan's shoulder?" Sasori asked kneeling down to his twelve year old sister "Well... he did.. but he just ignored it and walked away.." Sakura shrugged. Sasori growled and covered Sakura's ears "That motherfuckin' son of a bitch," He growled and took his hands off her ears "did you say something Saso-nii-san?" Sakura asked tilting her head a bit "Uh no.. DEIDARA I'M GOING TO PUT DIE IN YOUR NAME!" Sasori shouted getting up and angrly walking to his brother's room

He knocked on Deidara's door, when Deidara opened the door "Yeah bro?" He asked "You. Mother. fucking. Son. Of. A. BITCH!" Sasori grabbed Deidara's collar "Fuck what is wrong with you!?" Deidara pushed Sasori off "Seriously?! You ignored the fact Hidan was ONCE AGAIN bullying Sakura?!" Sasori growled shoving his brother

"AW BOO-HOO! SHE CAN HANDLE HERSELF! Or either that her big brother would come to save her huh Sasowi?" Deidara said the last lines in a babyish voice, afterwards he smirked making Sasori scowled and shoved his brother again "Stop pushing me!" Deidara shouted pushing his brother back

Earning him another push, Sakura walked over "Why are you guys pushing each other?" She asked getting in between them "Go away pinkie." Deidara said closing his door, making Sasori's blood boil with anger, but then sighed taking Sakura's hand "Its nothing Sakura. Want to go play a game?" He asked walking with her hand-in-hand ***~Awww brotherly-sister love!~***

"Yes please Saso-nii!" Sakura's face lit up making Sasori let out a laugh "Your really excited aren't you?" He asked "Hai Hai! I hardly ever get to play games with you guys anymore. Unless if Hidan's bullying counts..." Sakura said looking up at the ceiling with her free hand tapping her chin "Heh, I guess I have been ignoring you haven't I?" Sasori looked at his little sister

"Um... yeah kinda.." Sakura shrugged playing with the hem of her skirt ***~Sakura is wearing a pink double layer ruffled skirt that is pink on the top layer and white on the bottom layer. it goes to her knees, with a light pink strapless shirt on and black high top knee high sneakers. And Sasori has a shirt on that says 'Attempting to care... Loading please wait..' **Yes their for guys and girls, they have male ones at walmart, and that is the first idea that popped in my head** with black jeans and sneakers.~* **

"Yeah sorry about that Sakura." He said as they walked down stairs, they got to the door, fore they were going outside to draw with chock. A couple of hours of playing with chock, so far they made a house, a fence, and a car. Sakura made a few flowers before her and her brother left to get icecream. Yeah Sasori always had his wallet

On their way there a boy ran pass them with fangirls following, but a few seconds on staring, the boy came back and bowed "Sorry! Fangirl attack..." The raven looked around for fangirls then shrugged "SASUKE-KUN!" a redhead jumped on his back "Ugh! I thought the dang fangirls were gone!" The boy known as Sasuke growled, the redhead noticed the pinkette "Ew, why do you have pink hair? And green is so ugly!" She said making Sakura tilt her head "What's wrong with my _JADE _green eyes and _CHERRYBLOSSOM _pink hair?! At least I don't have stupid red eyes that make me look like a demon, and I hate red hair because all the redheads I meet are so stupid! So stop judging me and sometimes look in the mirror." Sakura said turning away

Leaving the redhead shocked and Sasuke smirking, "Ha, you pretty much covered it." He laugh slightly and pushed the redhead off "Also Karin stop being a slut." He added putting his hands behind the back of his head Karin looked hurt as she got up and left Sasori chuckled "Maybe you should stand up to Hidan. Ne little sister?" He asked "Well Hida-nii should even be bullying me." Sakura said looking at her brother, Sasuke looked at Sakura "Eh? Your brother bullies you?" Sasuke asked,

Sakura looked at him and shrugged playing with a strand of her hair "Dang _that's_cold..." He said shivering, making her giggle "HOODIE! " Deidara ran up to Sasori "What Batman?" Sasori asked "Hidan is chasing Haru and Chori... Chori is being chased by Haru, coz yah know dogs, always chasing cats..." *MEOWWWW* Chori came running and jumping into Sakura's arms making her fall back, but luckily Sasuke caught her

"Dang. Be more careful pinkette." He said lifting her to her feet causing a tint of pink to spread across Sakura's cheeks "Gomen'nasai..." She said looking away, Sasuke smiles "Anyways, where's Haru now Deidara?" Sasori asked "Eh I don't know now.." *BARK BARK* "FUCK! LOOK OUT! HARU STOP! " Hidan came running up

"Oh by the way, I'm Sasori Haruno, He's Hidan, he's Deidara and that's Sakura." Sasuke just looked at Sakura who was petting the sleeping cat in her arms, "Hm... I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Err my cousin and brother are around here somewhere... Eh don't know don't care" Sasuke shrugged "SASU-COUSIN!" A hyper raven haired boy pounced on Sasuke "Ow Tobi your crushing me!" Sasuke whined trying to get out of his cousin's deathly grip "Eh?! WAAAH TOBI SORRY!" Tobi frowned deeply but looked over seeing the four harunos confused "err get up Cousin!" Tobi panicked "nah I'm good down here." Sasuke said but was muffled because his face was planted into the ground

Sakura walked up to Sasuke and helped him up "GR SERIOUSLY?! YOUR SIXTEEN STOP ACTING SO-" he was cut off by a black haired teen's hand covering his mouth Tobi smirked "Whatever loser." He said doing the loser hand gesture

Sasuke growled and pulled his brother's hand off " Ugh, brat." The black haired brother of Sasuke said "Shut up Itachi!" Sasuke growled "Oh right.. Thanks for helping me up Sakura." Sasuke smiled a tint of blush on his cheeks and ears, Sakura nodded "Aww cute!" Tobi stared at Sakura with stars in his eyes making Sasuke growl a bit

"Hoooooooooooodieeeee LETS GO PLAY CALL OF DUTY!" Deidara shouted in Sasori's ear Hidan smirked and got on one of his knees cupping his mouth with both hands "HOODIE BATMAN~!" He shouted "Nyaaa~ I hate it when you do that!" Sakura whined putting the cat on her head and running off

"Ne why don't you follow her little brother?" Itachi said gently pushing Sasuke who stuck his tongue at him and ran after Sakura

***~With Sasu~Saku ~* **

"Kyaaa! Sasuke stop it ! " Sakura giggled as he tickled her Sasuke stuck his tongue at her and stopped "You now get a punishment Sasuke!" Sakura said pouncing on him hugging him to death "Ahh Saaaaaakuwaaaaa staph hugging meeeeee!" Sasuke whined but wrapped his arms around her waist burying his face in her neck with a tint of red on the tip of his ears

"Hm..." Sakura hugged him tighter laying her head on his shoulder "even know we just met I feel like your my best friend.. " Sasuke said inhaling her strawberry scent "heh I unfriended my best friend, she was being so mean she called me forehead... Is my forehead that big Sasuke?" Sakura asked staring into his eyes. " No Sakura, your forehead is just the right size.." He said pushing up her bangs gently And kissing her forehead

Sakura blushed "T-thanks Sasuke!" She smiled giving him a friendly peck on the cheek "Welcome..." He said smiling back, he glanced over seeing a daisy in the meadow they were in as he picked it and put it in her hair "Perfect.." Sasuke a smiled at the pinkette,

**TBC.**  
><strong>Sorry my eyes are getting tired and my shoulders hurt from typing.<strong>

***~Cherrybirthday~***


End file.
